The Banishment of Skorm
by Harbinger of Life
Summary: Skorm still resides in Albion, nothing but a spirit able to possess the bodies of humans. Will the Hero accept Skorm's dominance over his life, or reject it to regain his former life? I wrote this in one night, but review and let me know what you think!


So many lay dead across the rock. Blood pooled in each crevice of the dry stone, creating veins of red, giving the rock life. Life taken from countless others. Others who had failed to defend themselves against the unstoppable juggernaut who now stood in their midst.

His eyes glowed red. His skin was laced with darkness. Horns protruded from his forehead, and his dark hair flailed savagely, like the ocean's crushing waves during a hurricane, around his face in the high-altitude wind of the plateau. His black robes were like shadows invading the light of the sun that illuminated the rock, and the carnage. The carnage that he had caused.

His wicked eyes surveyed what he had done. The bodies of soldiers and civilians alike littered the plateau, so that there was little room to take even one step. Swords and pitchforks laid abandoned next to lifeless hands. Clouded eyes stared unseeingly into the sky. Eyes that would never see again.

He gasped. His eyes flickered blue; his skin brightened. What had he done? An entire village of innocent people completely destroyed! With a loud clang, the legendary mace that he wielded fell to the stone beneath him, the sound dying almost instantly in the open air. He dropped to his knees, his eyes flickering violently between red and blue. He clutched his head with hands that glowed blue one moment, then black the next, and then blue again.

"What have I done?" he moaned, gazing at the corpses around him and feeling sick. "What have I become?"

_Strong!_ a voice in his head roared. His eyes flickered red. _You have become strong! Now, take your Will and conquer! Conquer Oakvale! Conquer Bowerstone! Conquer the Guild!_

"No!" he screamed. His eyes turned blue. He shook his head viciously, still clutching it. "No, I won't! I have become something that I never wanted to become! I must…stand…against it!"

_You have always wanted this_, the voice told him. _You have always craved power. You have it now! You can destroy anything in your path! Destroy Albion, and then rebuild it in your name!_ His eyes became red.

"What has happened to me?" he growled. "I used to help others. I used to _want_ to help! That's why I became a Hero in the first place! Not to gain power and authority!"

_But you always wanted it in return for your help_, the voice told him matter-of-factly. _You have always wanted something in return for your devotion. And what have you received for your services to Albion? A little gold, a little fame. What is that in the picture of life? You must have power, and now you have it! Embrace it, and become what you want to become!_

He gasped again. His hand inched towards the fallen mace.

_Destroy the Guild!_

He wrapped his hand firmly around the hilt and slowly rose, dragging himself to his feet.

_Destroy the people!_

His eyes burned red. His skin pulsed with darkness.

_Take over Albion!_

He raised the mace and uttered an ancient word. The weapon glowed blue.

_What are you doing?_

"Ridding this world of you, Skorm." He swung the mace into his chest.

_NOOO!_ Skorm's voice shrieked in agony as the legendary weapon, imbued with the Divine Fury, met the soul of the evil god. His former host's eyes glowed a brilliant blue once more, his skin pulsed with light, his hair faded to gold, and the horns receded into his head. He felt Skorm leave him, screaming all the way out.

He teetered for a moment on his feet. Smiling serenely as blood flowed freely from his chest, he spoke one word:

"Finally."

And then, the halo forming once more over his head, he felt his body tipping backward, his feet leaving the solid stone beneath him, and his soul departing his shell of humanity. He fell into eternal light.

------------

**Thanks for reading! I hope you review. Whether you give it a thumb's up or a thumb's down, I don't care, but tell me what you think. Tell me what you think I can improve on.**

**As for the ending of this story, come up with your own if you'd like! When I was writing it, I intended that the Hero die as he falls off the plateau (but not **_**because**_** he fell). But if you want him to live, so be it! I kind of left it open for consideration. Again, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
